Oblivion HELL
by Doctor Dark S
Summary: Young boy named Thomas and who is curse by the devil after his Grandpa made a shady deal with the devil, so every 100 years.. The children becomes a demon, so after the young boi falls into a coma by a baseball bat with spikes. he cannot redeem himself from doing all his wrong things. so, he is send to hell, and he finally finds out he's a demon with the power to manipulate others
1. Act 1: Sadistically LITTLE demon

Act 1: Sadistically LITTLE demon

Disclaimer: I own all my characters, and i have no intention to sell my OCS to a company whom try to take credit for something I did!.This story contains violence, real life scenarios (Sometimes). sexualize mature things, this is for 16 and older!!. and if ya can't handle it then don't read my story please!. I was heavenly inspired by Devilman!!!. This is mature content and i very much don't want young audience to be scared by this tale. Anyways, let's go on with the tale~

"

~~~

Tom life wasn't the best, in fact he sometimes acted like he Doesn't exist, he cut off his family like a lot, and often runs off. His soul seems quite evil giving it as it may, he isn't your typical 15 year old, he loves causing others pain and starting drama from left to right his soul is already contaminated and corrupt it. He isn't really fades by how his dear father got executed right in his face at the age 5 To be honest i think watching others get kill makes him more self aware about the Danger and he loved each minute of pull out torture and manslaughter. but he doesn't care others that much besides her of course, He sometimes cut himself and pour some of his blood in his favorite mug drinking all that, obviously enjoying conflicting hurt to others. You can even call him sadistically or even

narcissistically one in the same, he even shows two different characteristic side that's well quite disturbing, but sometime he can be nice but in a rather arrogant way. But maybe he change? Giving another chance by great Rhea whom can show him the way of light and a different perspective of the world?. Nah, i highly doubt it, compared to his twin brother who has a calm persona and be more than gald to show mercy and empathy not full out a genocide. But only due time will tell..

~~~

"Hey good morning, Tristian!" A young boy voice was mainly cheerful, keeping a upbeat attitude without getting mad His can easily be mistaken for Tom because they are completely identical in fact it will hard to tell who is which. NO Such thing as comparison because you'll be confused by just looking at the two, "How are you today adelfós?".

Even though Tom hates when people immediately say his real name without asking solid permission, he immediately let it side but ignoring his brother simple question which isn't so hard to actually answer. But being whom he is, he doesn't really care for his brother needs, and the sad thing is His brother try so hard just to impress him with many acts and tricks he can perform, but again Tom doesn't give one fuck. He Even told his brother on their 11th birthday he can go kill himself!. but his brother doesn't let everything get to him, he knows deep down Tom can be a good person if he choose too of course makes logical sense right?.

"Oh, so i notice you didn't kill yourself, what a Shame.." Tom continually cut some of his old stuffed animal eyes, and burn them with bleach claiming his making a experiment to make the ultimate life form, "Say Titus, why don't you..Help me?" His smirk was uncertain and he was unpredictable with the dark tone of his smooth voice. Titus smiled so wildly without thinking he pull his brother closer to him giving him a warm hug without hesitation Tom reacted and pull out a pocket knife hiding deep in his black bondage half pants and slice his brother face causing Titus to remove his arm from the soft hug.

The blood slowly dropping down from the young adolescent face, making a big mark in the shape of a X sign. Tom got up and acted like nothing happen, and he walk out their bedroom and walk past his mother not knowing the whole situation, she was just fixing the paint that Tom try to stab last night.

Also, he left Titus bloody, the young adolescent screamed in silent pain falling on the ground feeling rather regrettable, he hugged his knees and allow more tears to fall out his Amber eyes. Geez Tom is cruel surely The devil himself could use him in some plot or evil way.

~~~

Tom walked around Piraeus, his eye glance over at the Bay of Zea as the wave went up and down, he could almost imagine someone drowning and begging for help. he was about to walk even closer until his imagination stoped glowing his disturbing image slowly disappeared and a trace of thought magically echoed in his mind but soon he heard a faded voice, actually it Athena Waving her hands giving him a signal of some sort. She was wearing a long yellow bird pattern dress with white tennis shoes, actually that wasn't her normal attire but since her mother was washing all her good clothes she was force to wear that.

The young adolescent with her red

Knot pony attached to a cute bow which was quite simple and white, she walked a bit slow to get his attention. Her light violet eyes would often glowed in the sun if she was excited or expecting something.

"Hey, um did you forget we had a game today?" She reminded him in a gentle voice smoothing like a lullaby, She could easily put you to sing without singing!. she had 2 talents the gift to sing and the gift to heal others pain and suffering but in some cases that was a rare circumstance. She finally reached out her arm and pull on his shaking him back to his well um senses?. Well, at this point Tom was actually blushing, he didn't want to harm her in any way. She notice that and flashed a warm giggle and started to walk to the Flisvos park.

~~~

"What the fuck take you so long huh?!" Oh boy that was Noah he was always impatient and rushed others to complete their work in less in 2 seconds which is well impossible unless you're superman of course then i think that's a exception right?. The 17 year old tap his feet, as the wind kept blowing his cap off, he wanted to give impression as if he was cool but really he seems like he wants to be in a low budget 90's movie with that odd ass hat.

"Touchy today.." Koharu comment, underneath her breath, she was mainly the quiet one in the group well until she got pissed off then she wasn't so relaxed. Even though she was the youngest the group being only 13 she was wise and wasn't afraid to speak her mind at all she Even give her friends advice which Noah desperately needed like a lot.

"Okay kids, that's enough!!" A man yelled and told the young children the game is about to start, they all ran to the field and grabbed their Supply, unfortunately I think

Tom family won't be here for obvious sad reasons.

~~~

After a long 40 minutes of losing more and more points finally Tom was up and ready to hit the ball, he didn't notice how the design of the bat was quite evil at the end of the bat has a long devil tail flowing around the wind. The spikes of the bat was close to his face, and as soon he was ready to hit boom!! The spikes immediately knocked him out cold. He was on the ground bloody, Everyone notice that, and the kids screamed freaking out and didn't know what to do. The coach called 9-11 and send Tom to emergency room..

"Don't go..." Titus cried holding his brother hand, as the heart meter goes in and out Even the doctor wasn't sure what to do kinda lazy if you ask me but whatever.

The heart meter was getting more slow and it started to mountfunction, Tom mother yell as she saw fire jumping on the tips of the bed, she pull On The doctor arm, but he seemed more shocked then helpful. finally it stopped, and the blood managed to get on Titus green Tank top, he noticed that and just saw piles of blood Around his brother unconscious body. The doctor say, he's in a coma but by the looks of it he might be dead?. Tom heard fading voices, and his spirit WAS Traveling no, it was transferring from somewhere but where though?.

As Tom opened his eyes, he saw lava and people being tortured, he also saw demons laughing as they eat out a person heart and drink their blood. To His conclusion this could mean the only thing his spirit was in the fire gates aka hell, and he had no way out the demons heard him mumbling not really showing a sign of being terrified or scared, he seems quite pleased by the look on his face.

"So..Do you think the bat worked?" The demon say tilling her head, as she glance at the boy.

"Yes it worked now we have to bring him to our boss" The other demon said.

"Mhm, Yes I'm sure he'll have a good time with him~" She giggle started to run after Tom, he was quick more quick than before he could react to telekinesis attacks by landing a counter attack with using the manipulation of Fire. And speaking of fire, he could control it quite well despite using it against his defense, he ran off and the two demons will left dead on the spot. But little do Tom knows somebody is watching him..

Too be continue~

ACT 1 END~

~~~

A/N: I hope y'all enjoy this, and i will make longer chapters for you all. In the meantime, I will try to make the plot more understandable and more realistic, This is my first really supernatural work and i love Europe so i decided to let the main story takes place in Piraeus. Because Greek mythology has lot of interesting tales i do so much adore. And I'm very much is in love with Devilman series and again as i said before I'm very much inspired by that series!. Also English is my first language so I will make mistakes! See y'all soon~


	2. Act 2: Alter ego

Act 2: Alter ego~

* * *

So, Tom is wandering around hell making More chaos, being just straight up psychopath, to be honest Tom kinda deserve to be in hell. he needs to suffering and of course face up to his consequences, when he was 8 he killed Titus best friend dog and lied saying a coyote must have manslaughter the poor innocent creature, but really that was a selfish act. As i said before he doesn't give a fuck, he often goes on killing sprees at night, and use the skin of the dead animal and place it in bleach and he sometimes goes eating their hearts and placing their dead corpse into his collection jar. And, use their legs for research, okay this kid is crazy and need mentally help. He obviously unstable, and by the look of his face he enjoys hell seeing others being tortured and skinned alive turns him on in the most comfortable way. But again, maybe someone can help him?.

"Sir, the child is getting close to us Mr Lucifer shall we execute the child so you can collect his soul?" The young demon voice was Rushy, speaking so fast you can't barely understand one single word. But, the demon wasn't in the mood to go hunting, yeah sure they are second in command, but they aren't really that cruel. In fact they are very comedian like persona well, drinking infants blood and grow each inch because that isn't really nice. But still, they have somewhat a have good heart.

"...Flora, my child i told you he is good use to us" Lucifer smiled slightly, placing his hand on Flora head rubbing their greenish blue hair making it messy, not always playful but he often treat Flora like a child whom he wish he could have. "Be a good child, and give me some milk or else I'll deactivate you!!" His voice raised up bring more tension into somewhat conversation that seems nice into a abusive situation. He removed his hand from the child and slap them on the floor and used his tail pulling the child closing to him, the tail was quite sharp and the edge of it almost cut the child eyes out. But, Flora obeyed trying to hold back their emotions They knew he could easily beheaded them in one second. They didn't want to risk ending their Ideal life despite being made in a laboratory.

"Don't worry..Sir I'll be a good child just like him-

"Don't ever mention that boy he's a disgrace to me!!" Lucifer grab a large amount of acid and pour it on Flora hand, causing them to scream in pain.

The tears of the child just roll down on the Lucifer, he laughed Maniacal pushing the child on the ground walking out his room with heads on dead humans and a side of fallen angel wings near his window hanging down. "For now on call me Devil" His smile faded away rubbing the back of neck not only may be regretting hurting the child but he felt something hard hit in right in his guts. In that moment, he felt guilty and his brain Tangled with remorse, one tear fell down his face. He left the castle, to travel the place aka his home hell..

Tom continues to wander, but stopped as he saw a black market, he didn't know someone was watching him from the dark alley way which is a shortcut to Devil castle. Tom eyes was impress to see how much bleached skin was hanging from different sizes of the amount to poles.

"Hey kid, do you want some fresh brain? I just cooked it" A old lady, who was trying to Pursuit and trick Tom into eating something that's not even flesh it's old and rotten, just the old lady made an illusion spell to make it seem as the brain is brand new.

"No thanks, i don't eat humans" Tom wasn't dumb, he knew when someone was trying to get him into Maniac situation, which could lead him to jail or worse!. he chose the best option and ran off, still the mysterious person followed him being very silent about it, watching all his moves and copying it. Tom saw a small line, he follow it, slowly it was becoming a star of some sort..

Finally Tom reached a small inn not too fancy but smell decent, had a lavender flavor to Tangle with your spine, making your skin numb and cold, as the air gets more smokey you could taste the coal of the black rare Pearl. Tom had somewhat deja vu, as if he has been here before that little star thingy has send him for a reason and a blind woman kept staring at him smiling and whispering underneath her breath. Until she saw a shadow that mysterious who has been following Tom had made that star to guide him here to his familiar place.

"Tom~" A echo flowed and Tom could feel a hand rubbing his back his spine felt discomfort and made him pause. The fingers raised from his pants down to T-shirt, as if the going to rip in a second the nails make marks on his leg bruising it up, blood rush below his ear, he cannot hear because of this. Now, the Mysterious voice made him feel sexual, his moan was silent as it escape from his dry mouth, his penis got hard from the fingers rubbing the inch of his tip, the saliva of the boy just spoiled all on his clothes he was a mess. Finally the mysterious voice showed herself, he shaked his head, and everything went back to normal.

"You're just like him~" Tom didn't react, he was trying to figure out why he was feeling so odd, the mysterious woman wearing nothing just completely naked, whisper into the boy ear, playing with it the boy started to have enough so he try to kick her. Obviously, his plan didn't work, she teleported, and bite his nose the pain was unrealistic how could she be so fast?. Finally she lick his ear but did reply in a rather seductive tone, "Turn...Into our favorite demon~" that woman who has been following him since the beginning drop down dead and all that was left was ashes and bones.

Tom got into bed, and lay down his eyes looked up at the ceiling fan as it spin around and around almost clockwise, he bited his upper lips trying to get what the woman meant but he couldn't figure out her sudden clue. Might seems like a complete mystery but really, it's a doozy! than his thoughts got interrupted as usual, and he heard a gunshot, he got up and immediately ran downstairs unprepared. He saw two robbers pointing their gun at the blind woman holding her cry baby, as the husband just was dead and the blood continued to fall from his brain. As his tongue was ripped out his mouth and half of throat was slice off they must had put his tongue on his throat to let him suffer even more painful death.

"Hey, um...Leave her alone?" Tom never played the hero role nor did he played the anti-hero, you really can't call him neutral either because he was already evil. The robbers turned around hybrids of a snake and crocodile their body was slimy and gross, they just laughed at Tom.

"Oh look it's Xander the demon who cares for others instead of killing them what a nerd" The first robber was mocking and intimidating/provoking Tom, and trust me this boy will get pissed off easily. He point his weapon and almost shot Tom, but he dodges, and in the speed of sound he strike the robber with his fist, causing his guts to explode. His eyes got shocked as Tom impaled them with his nails, making them explode as well.

"Um...How are yo-

He couldn't finish his last final sentence, Tom immediately smirked and burn his face off just by touching it, both of the robbers was dead. The blood that was on Tom made him feel more Weird, he fell on the ground and the large amount made his body grow as if he feeds of blood. A long tail popped uo from his ass, demon horns grew from the side of his forehead, his appearance became more older. He looked like he was in his early 20's, he cough up his own still beating heart and it died in a second. He WAS Now a demon, but he didn't know anything about this nor knew he was capable of this. But unfortunately he power was draining and he immediately passed out.

After 2 hours of rest, Tom woke up and saw the blind woman drying a towel in a bowl, Tom notice a mirror on the side of his window. As he looked into it, he saw himself much more different, he didn't felt like killing he wanted to help. he saw his very long black hair all against his legs, and his glowing golden eyes piercing as his pupils darkened into a white like heart shape.

"Um... Where am i? And why do i have the appearance of a demon?" Tom was curious must to his disbelief, his voice was deeper and he seemd more matured than before. The blind woman place the towel on his head, kissing and pinching his pink cheekbones.

"Xander, you're back..All we need to do is have you go back into a child and execute people, so you can absorb others blood and turn back into your psychedelic form. But i know how much you're a pacifist.. And you live with blood and feed of it Blood, and you cannot survive without having it in you" She explained, rubbing his back, Tom just was confused, he didn't know what was going on. He thought, she was lying just to cover up the truth of some sort but she wasn't. "In your human form you're much more aggressive and in your demon form you crave blood, but you won't kill anyone unless it's self defense, but once you was insane as a demon and you almost killed everyone in our home.. the Devil loved using you.. But his plan always failed, as you can see Tom you share the body of your alter ego, and he isn't so crazy like you, but if his Soul get tainted with he will kill.." She finally stated, still rubbing his back.

"So..Xander is me?" He asked tilling his head.

"Yep, he's you...And you probably wondering why everyone knows you well.. That's hard to explain and you might not like it, just go to sleep okay.." She kissed his hand, and pull the covers on him. He was sleeping already. she finally left the room, but she was crying holding her chest, allowing her hands to curl up feeling regrettable.

"Why..Did you have to make that Deal...Magus? Now..Look at your grandson..He's out of control.." She cried and slowly walking back into her room.

"Finally, you're back..But you won't be here for long~" the Devil slowly walked in the inn and touched Tom face, and use some dark magic on his soul to corrupt it, he ran off leaving Tom with the feeling of genocide.

Too be continue~

Act 2 ends~~

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys for reading it, and yes that mysterious voice was very much connected to Tom conscious, and everyone from hell remembers him for a particular diversion reason which no isn't good. And Act 3 will probably be shortened i guess, depends on my mood.. See ya later bye~


	3. Act 3: YOUR soul shall be mine

Act 3: YOUR soul shall be mine~

\--

Tom woke up feeling quite Malaise

He place his hand on his forehead, his soul felt rip out as if his were heart broken, The young man was still in his demon appearance, he was obviously deeply confused. He didn't want to get up, but his body was craving the taste of blood weather it be old or new, he slowly became frustrated as a rush headache pounding his thoughts leaving him feeling more empty. No matter how he try he couldn't get rid of his irritation headache which seems like a outrageous pain that simply won't go away. But maybe if he got up instead of casually allowing his pesky blowing though he couldn't think nor speak so what's the good of that huh?, maybe getting some cup of nice freshwater or eating some salty yet all be simple crackers could probably can get rid such of a annoyance. He finally decided to get up still feeling sufferance, he yawned as his fingers ran though his messy hair, he picked up the decease Flatworms that try to crawl inside of his brain and make parasites, ah that feeling was itchy and something that would make you skin turn nunb for a bit and make the tip of your lips curled up in disbelief. Anyways, Tom saw a cup with the number 45 wrote on it, he jumped out of bed and grabbed the cup and went in the creepy bathroom.

Now that bathroom was gross as spider webs hang back and forth the faucet of the sink was so dry out the disgusting mucus was full of gas that couldn't fallen down. The toilet was full with nothing but acid and dead bodies was everywhere, Tom was a bit skeptical at first, so he swallowed the Giant lump inside his throat. His body shake back and forth, obviously nervous or slightest growing fear in here whatever it was Tom didn't like it. He barely showed emotions as a human so maybe now he could Expressly tell how much he could feel in seconds!. Finally he struggled to get the water flowing correctly, but after a good 27 minutes he finally did it. His eyes finally glance over the clock that went slow, increasingly slow, as a corrupted voice sang a lullaby. Tom just ran out of there, the door locked back on its own. Good thing his headache faded away..

Tom walked downstairs to see the young blind woman sweeping up the messy dirt that clogged up the whole room, Tom started to cough up particles of the Dust, she heard that and stopped and grabbed her cane rushing over to him in a motherly fashion she immediately felt concern about the man. Meanwhile Tom could hear a heated argument, as he felt some sort of demonic spirit crawling over the inn sucking the life of some people which is probably why he saw so many dead bodies piled up in the bathroom. Something in this inn was causing others to be contaminated almost Like a virus is over taking their mind but with a demon connect to it.

_

"Xander, what's wrong my dear?" Her voice grew more concern as she asked that.

"I need to go in that room, and I'm fine" Tom immediately pointed at room 105, and she started to shake her head, something wasn't obviously right. Tom tilled his head not worry just slightly curious. She finally sighed knowing she couldn't stop this, she gave him the keys, and Tom quickly unlocked the door still hearing the argument taking place.

_

As he finally unlocked it, he could feel his soul getting more broken and he felt more violent than ever, he try to control his human persona but slowly failing in the process. The two Minotaurs laughed at Tom failure as they stopped yelling at each other the demonic spirit crawled out their bodies and they felt less angry and more joyful. They ran out the room as the spirit spined trying to confused the man in fact only making him feel more anxious. He hold his chest as the blood flow down his hands, the spirit smirked and teleported in thin air!. Among other things, Tom felt dizzy and overly aggressive, his teeth grew more average than a human. He felt super genocide, he try to walked but fell on the ground. The spirit split in two different parts a virus like genocide version and more like a virus with the pacifist side that excluded them differently from other spirits that you would ever seened!.

As the two battle, one collapsed against the wall exploding into a white hole almost kinda look like a man semen. The evil spirit smirked again, flying incredibly faster towards Tom it made him open his chest as it started to complete stretch out his soul and he try to figure out how to manipulate it but couldn't quite get the pattern. His soul was ripping out as if it was a another dimension opening to different world. THE door was locked and the walls was soundproofed, meaning nobody could hear ya scream. His soul was like a violin string attached to his body, the spirit placed a virus into his empty chest as his heart just swing back and forth. But his heart could connected back to his chest, unfortunately his soul cannot not the virus wasn't that strong more like a prototype. The spirit got smiled devilish and used wind to make Tom go all the way back into the Lobby of the inn. He felt weak but not two weak, he finally got up as the blood of his own body just absorb back into his dry flesh. He wanted blood but didn't know how to get it. Well not yet of course~.

\--

Tom avoid it all the customer except for one, his eyes stared hard the Eurynomos, as their corpse was just completely rotten. But Tom could smell their flesh and blood, very old blood, but he wasn't picky at, He watched Eurynomos walked into the room, he follow them and and started to seduce them into a sexual situation. They was dumb enough to fall for it, so he started to lick the disgusting hickey from their neck slowly rubbing each nipples of their flat chest, they moaned in pleasure as they slowly unbuckle Tom jeans and pull down his boxers. Revealing his floppy cock which wasn't quite hard, he place his fingers on their penis like vagina fingering them as they moaned yet again. After a 20 minutes, of that, Tom knew not to allow his semen to go inside of them so he used a substitute to give them more passionate pleasure. He slowly made a wooden knife that was almost familiar to a real sharp knife and stabbed them and killed them in a second he laughed drinking up their blood. And made them over and re-did their appearance looking more attractive, he pull on their brain and manipulate their senses. And he has completely took over them. And felt less hungry, but he had a touch of lust rolling down his spine.

\--

"Xander! Come here now!!" She yelled, As Tom just rolled his eyes, and obey her command. She finally introduce herself, saying her name is Rose and she was curse and trapped in the depths of hell for some mysterious reason. Tom believed her for a bit, but he was still unsure about this whole thing. He walked back into his room feeling great knowing he has a ability to control others or even re make them kinda like being reincarnate again.

\--

Meanwhile back on Earth Titus was practicing for a baseball game but was failing because he wasn't so good at sports in fact, he's more of a science type of guy anyways after hitting the ball constantly and still failing like horribly. He started to shit on himself, the pile of poop slowly rolled down his overalls the kids saw that and laughed as the coach grab the bat and told the young boy to change his underwear and clothes. He nod his head in slight embarrassment, but didn't let anything get to him, he immediately walked into a small porta potty and changed his clothes. He was wearing a short sleeveless tank top.

\--

that completely expose his None existence six pack, the straps was connected with the white hot shorts that shows half of his cock that was connected with stretch marks. A white leather jacket that was opened out, as the wool of a sheep was very soft completely wearing a black waist pack with a dead skull on it. Lastly, wearing white combat boots with black laces tied with a bunny hoop shape. In fact instead of wearing a nerd attire, he wearing a delinquent outfit that doesn't fit with his thoughtful persona, he laughed undo his ponytail as his long brownish blonde hair drop down to his shoulders. He left the porta potty, and smile as he throw his bag on the bench very aggressive though.

\--

All the girls notice that and start blushing they was about to run over to him until they heard a bell which is the sound of annoyance to them. Titus heard a woman screamed in pain, as he try to figure out where she was at, he kept following her distant scream, as he saw a small alley but she wasn't there. That was quite odd, that scream faded away, as he saw some flying bats, that was trying to attack him. He didn't know how to fight, but he try to avoid it by dodging left from right. Blood fall down from lips as one of them turn invisible and started to cut them. He immediately fell on the hard ground, getting more cuts from his injury knees. Breathless, he couldn't take it anymore he absorbed the positive energy and some light and turned into a Angel. His appearance was Majestic and very Beautiful, his hair flow in the wind, and yes he did looked like he was in his 20's as his eyes Target the bats disguising themselves as a woman who was supposedly helpless.

\--

His eyeliner started to glow, as he used his long nail digging into them one by one killing them, he smirked as he execute them in slow painful deaths. After doing that, he was tired, he rested on the ground and closed his eyes his angel wings disappeared from his back and his Halo was gone too. But he was still in his angel form. His sick pack looked quite cool in fact, nobody probably couldn't even recognize him if they didnt look hard.

\--

Tom decided him need to go find his soul, so he jumped out the window leaving poor Rose to defend for herself he felt somewhat guilty but he knew she could probably hold on her own for now. But still, he kept getting feeling she might die early as expected but maybe he could prevent this and save her and his soul too? Again only due time will tell..

\--

Act 3 ends~

\--

A/N: So guys, I'm going to do requests soon, so let me know what ya need, but i won't be on my phone that much. So i won't update frequently so please don't be mad, anyways I'LL see y'all soon i love y'all~

* * *


End file.
